


Nighttime Natation

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Public Nudity, Romance, Skinny Dipping, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: A lovely evening spent on the South Downs coast ends up being far more playful when Aziraphale decides it's the perfect time to go for a swim.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #05 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Nighttime Natation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 5 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord. The prompt was a summer night in the South Downs!

They drive down to the coast for dinner at a wonderful seafood restaurant they discovered shortly after moving to the area. After, they recline in the sand together and watch the sun set over the ocean, hand in hand. Aziraphale finds he's less particular about that sort of thing these days. It helps that his new seersucker trousers are much more tolerant of the elements than his vintage ones.

When night falls, they walk down the shoreline together. Aziraphale holds his socks and shoes in one hand; Crowley simply vanishes his.

Something about the sea spray and the sound of the waves crashing makes Aziraphale feel wild and reckless, like anything could happen. He decides to make something happen instead.

"You remember how to swim, yes?" He tugs his hand free of Crowley's and starts unbuttoning his linen shirt.

Crowley stops when Aziraphale does, mid-stride, and turns to face him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

His eyes track Aziraphale's movements, appreciative, as Aziraphale pulls off his vest and drops it, along with his shirt, onto the sand next to his shoes, then unzips his trousers and tugs them down.

"I should ask what you're doing," Crowley comments, one eyebrow raised. "Didn't think this was that kind of beach. I didn't see a sign."

Aziraphale grins at him and shimmies out of his pants, which he dangles by two fingers before consigning them to the pile. "I'm going swimming! You're very welcome to join me, by all means, but there is a dress code."

Crowley's other eyebrow shoots into his hairline. "Is that so?"

Before Aziraphale—fully in the buff now—can shoot back another smart remark, he shrieks with surprised laughter as he's scooped up into Crowley's arms and bodily carried into the ocean, where Crowley deposits him in the lapping waves. Along the way, Crowley's red shirt and black trousers disappear, leaving him just as bare.

"How's this for dress code?" Crowley's eyes dance with mischief and amusement. The salt wind whips through his shoulder-length hair and threatens to steal the tie keeping it in place.

He looks like he might pull another maneuver, so Aziraphale heads him off by looping his arms around Crowley's neck and drawing him close. "Wonderful, dear, thank you."

They share a brief, chaste kiss. Arms still around Crowley, Aziraphale tugs him further into the water, letting the current guide him. Then he lets go and ducks down below the water to grab Crowley's ankle.

"Oi!" Crowley shouts. "I'll get you back, don't think I won't!" When Aziraphale emerges, Crowley immediately tackles him, and a physical scuffle ensues until they're both laughing too hard to keep going.

There's a freedom in this, in knowing it's just them and the moonlight and the wide, dark ocean, and in knowing they'll go home together, salt-encrusted and content. Aziraphale wraps his arm around Crowley's waist and kisses him again, out in the open for all to see, and Crowley kisses him back.


End file.
